


Who Will I End Up With?

by Agent37_Flash



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent37_Flash/pseuds/Agent37_Flash
Summary: Dick is feeling lonely as his 27th birthday approaches. Will he ever find someone to spend his life with? Can Jason point out what type of person it will be without giving away his little crush?





	Who Will I End Up With?

Dick heard Jason land behind him on the rooftop, the sound of Jason's combat boots hitting the ground and walking towards him with heavy steps was becoming more familiar. The younger seemed to be hanging around Dick more and more.

Whenever Nightwing joined the family for patrol, Red Hood choose to go with Nightwing. Whenever Dick was getting takeout and staying at home for the night, Jason had like this sixth sense and joined him. They would watch movies and eat pizza, and Dick could admit that he's actually enjoying having Jason around him. It was nice not being alone in his apartment.

"Hey, Jay" Dick greeted as Jason landed with a thud next to him on the rooftops edge.

Jason pulled off his helmet and put it next to him, taking out a cigarette he lit it and took a drag despite Dick's scowl. "Hey, Dickiebird"

"I thought I told you not to call me that" he mumbled, waving his hand in front of his face when Jason blew smoke into it.

"Yeah, but you call me heaps of nicknames so I choose to ignore it" he laughed, stopping when he noticed how quiet Dick was. "Are you okay?" He grumbled.

Dick lifted his head and stared at Jason through his mask. "...yeah, sure. Of course"

"Liar"

"I'm fine!" he snaps. But he really wasn't, regardless of all the time he was spending with Jason, Dick was feeling deeply lonely. He was getting closer to being 27 years old and he had no one.

"You make me tell you what's wrong when I have problems, so if you don't tell me I'll shove you off this rooftop!" Jason said firmly. Dick's eyes widened as he looked up at Jason, he really wanted to help him? "Don't look at me like that"

"Ok, I'll tell you"

"Well hurry up!"

"Fuck off Jason" Dick folded his arms and looked out across Gotham.

Jason laughed. "I was kidding! Come on, tell me. I promise I won't be an asshole"

"Can't wait for that day" Dick muttered loud enough for Jason to hear him but he just elbowed him and gestured for him to go on. "I...well my birthday is soon and I guess I'm just feeling...lonely. I mean, I have no one"

Once again Jason started to laugh. So much for not being an asshole. Dick glared at him and he soon stopped.

"Sorry sorry. God, your such a dick. I can't believe your worried about dying alone when your like what?! Twenty seven!" He saw that Dick wasn't laughing and he moved closer to him. "Dickie, your not gonna be alone so stop feeling lonely. You've got Bruce and Alfred, Replacement and Demon spawn. You have quite a lot of friends. You've...uh...got me"

"Yeah, guess I do" Dick smiled.

"Idiot" Jason spat with no real hostility and it made Dick laugh.

"What kind of person do you think I'll end up with?" Dick asked after a minute of silence, not seeing how Jason's aqua eyes widened and a blush that burns his cheeks.

"Um...uh" he says awkwardly. "I think you'll end up with someone who understands you and will stand by you through everything. Someone you've known for a long time, definitely a vigilante. Someone who you've always been there for, or at least tried"

Dick was paying close attention to what the taller man was saying with a little frown growing between his eyebrows. "Yeah?" he was absolutely aware of the way Jason swallowed and looked away from him to gaze out across the city.

"Someone who is a little rough around the edges..." Jason continued but stopped when Dick cut him off.

"But is also confident and strong, brave and heroic, hell bent on stopping crime?" Dick was starting to catch on.

"Uh yeah" Jason chuckled and when he's eyes met Dick's he quickly looked away again.

"Hmm. What will they look like?" Dick asked with a smug smile.

"They uh...you know what Dickhead! Fuck off" Jason snapped, getting up and angrily snatched up his helmet. Dick watched as Jason walked away from him, he quickly got up and followed him before he could fly off and disappear.

"Jay wait! I was joking" Dick grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him back. "Look I want to know this person you're talking about, they sound perfect for me. So please Jason, are you gonna let me get to know him?"

Jason met Dick's eyes and suddenly Jason's face was closer to his. "I think I'm ready" Jason whispered against Dick's lips then crushed them together.

They say sparks happen when you kiss someone, love at first sight and all that shit. Dick never believed it until now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you like this and it wasn't too cheesy or blah. Anyway thanks for reading or commenting or giving kudos! Or all three!! Thank you XD


End file.
